Modern Day Nightmare
by d4ni3ll3
Summary: Bella wants true love, Jacob wants her hand in marriage. Can Bella find true love or will her life become her biggest nightmare? All Human. A BandE story. based on a true story. Written by ChloewithLOVE.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

D4ni3ll3 did NOT write this! ChloewithLOVE is writing this!!

I don't own anything! So don't sue me!

Authors Notes: Hello! For all those confused people this is ChloewithLOVE. My beta and best friend D4NI3ll3 is my beta and was nice enough to post this. Some things to know before you read: this is all human, Renee did not divorce Charlie and died from her depression after moving to Forks, Bella is seventeen turning 18 in a couple of months, and I love reviews almost as much as love reviewing others stories!

Modern Day Nightmare

Chapter 1: Prologue

"No!" I woke up drenched in a cold sweat.

Every night I wake up screaming from a horrible nightmare. That nightmare is marrying Jacob Black.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. Please call me Bella. When I was little I grew up in a rich family. My father, Charlie Swan is a police officer. When we moved to this tiny town of Forks my mother died of depression. Now my father is depressed. I worry about his health frequently. With the money running low my father believes that an arranged marriage is the best idea. So, now I'm engaged to and old family friend, Jacob Black.

I know what you are thinking this is old fashion. From way back when there was horse carriages and arranged marriages. However, this is modern day. And this is my modern day nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2: Heart Ache

THis was written by ChloewithLOVE ...but Beta ed by D4ni3ll3

We don't own anything! So don't sue!

_

* * *

_

Modern Day Nightmare

_Chapter 2: Heart Ache_

"Bella, sweetheart, I know what you're thinking but please listen. Everyday I get more and more gray hairs. I want you to be happy, sweetheart. However, when I'm gone I want to know your okay. Honestly, we both know the money is getting low. I think the best thing is an arranged marriage." My father tried to persuade me.

'NO!' I kept saying over and over again to myself. 'This is just a dream, I'll wake up and Charlie will laugh at the thought of an arranged marriage.'

"Char- Dad, I don't need an arranged marriage. I can take care of myself." I argued. Charlie shook his head 'no' so I blurted out in a scream, "I want to find true love…"

I was interrupted when Charlie screamed, "There is NO such thing as true love! If there was your mother would have loved me," then he whimpered, "She would have stayed with us. She would have loved us."

I didn't know what to say. Charlie really thought that mom didn't love us. Sure, Renee committed suicide but, she always loved us. Didn't she?

Charlie stormed out of the room. His face was a deep shade of purple. His breath was caught in his throat. Hopefully I didn't just give him a heart attack. I don't think he could deal with another heart ache.

Why do I keep replaying those events over again? It just gives me another heart ache. So, why do I keep tearing up my heart?

Two weeks ago I faced the horrible discovery Charlie had planned. That plan was an arranged marriage to a local La Push family the Blacks. Now, I'm off to a date with my fiancé Jacob Black. Couldn't this be considered babysitting?

Author's notes: So, did you like it? I'm a first time writer so please help me. This is based on a true story about my friend's family (d4ni3ll3's). Please review. Also, tell me about any good fanfictions or books I should read.

Preview to next chapter: A bon fire date, old legends, chewing food, and some fun!


	3. Chapter 3: The Date

THis was written by ChloewithLOVE

Author's Notes: This chapter is dedicated to my readers and my  
beloved reviewers. I thank you with my heart. I'm willing to  
carry this story to the final moment with your help. Pixie, I  
thank you so much for being able to deal with my anger issues  
and lack of patience and tolerate it.

Things to know: In the books the Blacks weren't wealthy but, to  
make sense in this story they are. For those who PM me, Edward  
is definitely coming into this story Bella just won't fall for  
him quickly. Don't worry Jacob lovers I will respect the  
werewolf we know and some love. Oh, and it is fall almost  
Bella's birthday.

* * *

Modern Day Nightmare

Chapter 3: The Date

* * *

As I left my house I looked over at my old red truck.  
It may be centuries old but I still love it. Renee and Charlie  
had bought it for me.

Just the thought of my mother made me miserable. I  
loved her so much I only hoped she loved me half as much. I  
choked back the tears threatening to spill over the rims of my eyes.

I opened my truck's ancient rusty door and jumped in  
the seat. As I started the ignition I looked down at what I was  
wearing.

My hair was parted to the side. I was wearing a jean  
mini skirt and a green tank top. It may not be sunny but it was  
at least hot out. I wasn't wearing any make-up which I never  
did. I hated that stuff with a passion.

I pulled out of my driveway and drove to the location  
where I was supposed to meet Jacob at. Don't normal people go on  
dates before they get engaged?

I pulled up to a house fit to be a mansion. It was  
HUGE! Gosh, no wonder Charlie wants me to marry this kid. He was  
LOADED!

Outside of the house Jacob was on a porch swing. When  
he saw me get out of the car he ran full speed down the  
driveway. A little over excited huh?

He ran up to me and grabbed me into a huge bear hug  
swinging me back and forth side to side. I think I'm getting sea  
sick.

My first impression of Jacob Black was this. He was a  
gigantic beast who was overly friendly fun lover. Yeah, we  
weren't going to get along.

In the looks department he was…HOT! He had long black  
polished hair. He kept it in a pony tail at the back of his  
neck. He was bulky and way taller the normal almost seventeen  
year old.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when Big Bird  
pulled back to look at me and said, "You must be Bella, my soon  
to be wife!" he twirled me around again then continued saying,  
"I'm going to have such a beautiful wife! I'm so excited, aren't  
you? We will get married in the summer, go to college together.  
Oh, that could be a problem. Um… oh, I got! You can get left  
back or I can skip a grade but, I'm 85 positive it won't  
happen." I swear he got all that out in only about five breaths.  
This guy could be an excellent gossiper.

"Oh and when we graduate college we can live in a big  
beach house by the La Push shores. I would get a job, and you  
can stay home and be a stay at home mom. That reminds me, we  
haven't even discussed kids!" He nearly screamed the last part  
with me mute in his arms. Kids?! I met this guy I don't know  
ONCE all the while not getting a single word into the  
conversation. Yes, I could see our nicknames now, Mr. Friendly  
and Mrs. Mute Girl. God, did I just say Mrs.?

Jacob just continued with his ramble, "I want about  
five kids. Preferably boys! Yeah, five boys would be nice. But,  
you know if you want a girl we can throw that into the bunch!" I  
tuned him out after that.

Was Big Bird really even planning out how many kids we  
were going to have? I mean, what if I don't even want kids.

He continued swirling me around as he continued to  
ramble. This worked fine for me since I could just continue on  
with my thoughts not putting a comment in.

How did I get here? Did Charlie believe my own suppose  
of "happiness" was worth this torture? If this is a joke Charlie  
needs a way better sense of humor because this is a tragic  
catastrophe. Oh, how I really hoped this was a dream.

Would Big Bird ever shut up? You would think someone  
with his built would be a stupid air head that would have ran  
out of words by now. But, no, he continued to ramble like a  
stupid walking dictionary.

Finally, Jacob put me down. Wow, I never noticed that  
I was so low to the ground. Am I really that short?

Jacob patted my head, laughed, and exclaimed, "Wow, is  
my betrothed a little lost for words?"

Great, it was my turn to put forth the conversation! I  
hope you realized the sarcasm in my voice.

"Yeah, I'm Bella. You already knew that. I'm your soon  
to be wife. It is nice to meet you?" The thrid comment was more  
of a question then a statement.

"Well, are you ready to meet my friends on our date?"  
Jacob said with a huge smile.

I just shook my head yes as I followed him into the car.

During my date I learned one thing, La Push boys eat  
an incredible amount of hotdogs.

My date with Jacob was a bonfire with all his closest  
friends. This consisted of Sam, his girlfriend Emily, Jared, his  
girlfriend Kim, Paul, Quil, Embry, Leah, and her brother Seth.

I was nervous in Jacob's car when he told me our date  
was a grouping with his friends. I was edgy about what they  
might say and think about me. Despite my anxiousness they all  
seemed tranquil and composed. Everyone greeted me with a simple  
hello and welcoming hug. Exchanges were made. Even though I was  
as jumpy as a cat on a tin can roof I did not miss the side  
glances Quil, Embry, and Jacob shared.

My location at the moment was sitting on a log around the fire.  
Jacob was leaning on my knees while eating a hot dog that was  
cooked from the fire.

I've lost count on how many hot dogs he has eaten. I'm positive  
it is way past his tenth! Plus, Jacob ate a super size bag of  
chips and soda. This is more then I eat in a week. I'm wondering  
if his finale will be eating a whole cow. Yeah, who ever brought  
the food has a humongous grocery bill!

Just then Embry started choking on his hot dog. As he continued  
to gag everyone just stared.

Finally, Sam scolded, "Chew your food, don't be an animal!"

Everyone started laughing except me and well Embry. Did I  
mention I'm solemn enough not to laugh at others extent?

"Okay, settle down now" Sam waited for everyone to seize talking  
and then continued stating, "Now, it is time for some so called  
scary stories. Please, gentlemen try not to be perverted." He  
gave a meaningful glare to all the male species gathered by the fire.

"My story is an old La Push legend," Sam spoke. "In the  
beginning our tribe settled in the harbor and became skilled  
fishermen…"

He was cut off when Quil stated, "Try not to kill your fish  
Paul!" Which made Paul growl, as everyone else became hysterical  
in laughter.

When we settled down Sam continued on with his story only a few  
rude comments along the way and a lot of snorting from the male  
population.

I myself found that story intriguing a little far fetch but  
intriguing. It wasn't scary though.

At the end of our date Jacob tried to give me a kiss but I  
dodged it. I feel like I love him like a brother which isn't the  
way he wants. What will become of us?

* * *

Author's Notes: Thank you to all reviewers. You are the energy  
of this story. Sorry chapters are still short but, I promise  
they will become longer in time! Love you guys! Um… in your  
reviews you can mention one of your stories or another story you  
think I might want to read.

Preview to next chapter: Bella tells a new friend Alice her  
situation if she promises to make it a secret.


End file.
